falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Anterk
You hate me, and everyone else on this wiki don't you? --Cerebral plague 00:50, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Why? Because of my giant fucking deer? --Twentyfists 00:50, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I swear I will airdrop Airborne directly ontop of these things and domesticate them. KuHB1aM 00:51, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::If you get to domesticate them, so do I! Screw your Airborne and warrior weapons, I got mutated deer mother fuckers! --Cerebral plague 00:54, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I was gonna give them claws, too...--Twentyfists 00:55, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Do it. I want the most balls out insane deer ever. --Cerebral plague 00:56, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Jesus, what do you plan to do, wage war with the brahmin herds of the northeast?! KuHB1aM 00:57, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Ku, those are Brahmin-bears. And Cerebral, you try and think of a plausible excuse as to why a hoofed mammal mutates and suddenly grows claws. --Twentyfists 00:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Brahmin-bears? Please explain. My current knowledge of a brahmin is a mutated cow with two heads. KuHB1aM 01:00, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I thought you meant like a Buffalo. That would be totally badass, a mix of a buffalo and a bear with two heads. --Twentyfists 01:01, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Because it's bad ass! No, but instead of claws, give them hooves. That have small, spikes in them. Infected with poison. Equivalent to that of a Box Jellyfish.--Cerebral plague 01:05, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Ya know, why don't we just inject them with Jacob's blood? KuHB1aM 01:07, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :That would kill them upon touch. It's smarter to have Jacob Strangle you to death then fight him, as his blood can rip through steel. --Cerebral plague 01:10, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Lol, we need another chuck norris joke. KuHB1aM 01:14, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Jacob Vaughton can start a fire with water, in a vacuum. He can break the relevant Laws of Physics because he IS the law! //--Run4urLife! 20:41, 14 May 2009 (UTC) GOD DAMN IT! I've been looking for a picture for one of these for so freakin' long... I still can't find one. They remind me of Shoveltusks from World of Warcraft, but their picture doesn't quite fit.--AleximMose 16:03, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Someone needs to make a wild child character who uses an Anterk for a steed. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:17, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Also, potential pic: Irish Elk. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :That's pretty good.--AleximMose 16:41, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::What the hell? I didn't think deer, or elk, could get that big! Damn. ZuZu 17:13, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::The Irish Elk is extinct now, but yes, yes they could get that big. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:16, December 22, 2009 (UTC) (broken image link removed --OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:34, September 10, 2013 (UTC)) AleximMose 19:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I wasn't exactly planning something that large. I was thinking a vicious deer built like a racehorse, really. --Twentyfists 19:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Maybe a Irish Red Stag? I even found a pic where the deer looks angry. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:37, December 22, 2009 (UTC) They originate from these deer. I suppose your picture would work, Run, although the deer doesn't strike me as being large enough, and the furze in the picture would be a real problem, as furze doesn't grow over here. --Twentyfists 19:40, December 22, 2009 (UTC) What about this?--AleximMose 19:49, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Maybe this one? He's not a happy camper. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:52, December 22, 2009 (UTC) There's probably a ton of these around Iowa. The Cedar Rapids metro area has about a quarter of a million people and I've been told by a number of folk that the deer outnumber people there.--OvaltinePatrol 22:59, December 22, 2009 (UTC)